


Kinktober 2020

by lojo



Series: Kinktober Collection [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Boot Worship, Chapters Individually Tagged, Edgeplay, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Light S&M, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. I won't do 31 days but I do wanna post something for this month.Each chapter is individually tagged and I'll be updating tags as I go.Chapter 1: Smoker/Law boot worshipChapter 2: Killer/Penguin knifeplayChapter 3: Kid/Law wall sex
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Killer/Penguin (One Piece), Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983517
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	1. SFW SmoLaw Boot worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoker/Law boot worship
> 
> Chapter tags: boot worship, light d/s elements  
> WC goal: 500  
> WC in actuality: 537

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives a year late with the BIGGEST starbucks you've ever seen* hi sorry it took me so long to post anything new for this series I wish I had a good enough excuse but better late than never... right? 🥺 I spent Doffy's birthday editing this lmao. I have a few kinktober wips from last year that I never published so I'll finish them and do that now.  
> I don't have the how's and why's but this is a pwp so I don't think we really need them.

Law tried explaining it once, why he enjoys this so much. How the scent of leather fills his nostrils, tastes like spice under his eager tongue. 

“You really like this shit?”

Law looks up and grins, not saying a thing. He doesn’t have to, the way he eagerly relishes the leather of Smoker’s boots says more than words ever could. 

His pink tongue lapping at the seams and leather, pressing kisses like it’s something precious that he’s kissing. Smoker wishes it was his cock that Law was worshipping and his blunt nails dig into his thigh. 

“You’re disgusting.”

Law pauses at that, the flat of his tongue on the toe of Smoker’s now-shiny boot. 

He pulls away, tongue licking into his mouth and he swallows, like he loves the taste of the polish Smoker buffed into the leather. 

“So I’ve heard.” Law is unaffected by any of the petty insults Smoker throws his way.

Law tilts his head and considers the leather in his hands. They boots are made of brown leather, reaching midcalf and the laces are bound tightly, his trousers tucked in the tops of his boots. 

“These are new. Did you wear them just for me?” 

It is difficult to think with blood filling his cock and his higher brain function caught up on the way the back of Law’s head looks when he bends down to place reverent kisses against the leather.

Smoker shouldn’t be enjoying this so much. Law is a pirate. Smoker hates pirates. He hates cocky, good-for-nothing supernovas, warlord or not. He hates how the sight of Law beneath him makes him feel like he’s losing something but with the way Law eyes his crotch like he craves it, Smoker finds it difficult to care. 

Smoker didn’t understand it then and can’t understand it now, but what he does know is how much he likes having Trafalgar Law degrade himself like this.

At length Smoker replies. 

“I did.”

He cleaned them too. Law has assured him it isn’t necessary but Smoker feels something like guilt with the idea of allowing the man to kiss the dust of the streets from his boots. Smoker does this because he likes seeing the pirate on his knees. He keeps telling himself so, yet here he is, worrying about petty little things like the pirate’s comfort.  
Smoker feels rotten for allowing this to happen at all. Having the pirate captain so prone, yet free, chafes for Smoker, yet he can’t deny the pleasure in having him where he is. 

“So thoughtful,” Law hums, nosing the leather of the boot tongue, tracing down the line of lace eyelets. He pauses, eyes flicking up to meet Smoker’s gaze with a salacious grin. 

“You must have been hoping to see me.”

Yes. He has been. And Smoker would choke before admitting it. 

“Shut up.” 

Law’s eyes narrow and his grin curves into something wicked. 

“Make me.”

Smoker’s eyes zero in on the way Law runs his tongue along his bottom lip and the control finally severs. 

“Fine.” 

Having him so close has been an exercise in self-discipline and he’s given up on trying. Smoker’s hand loosens from digging into his thigh and he reaches for his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean come ON  
> 
> 
> kinda hate that bootlicking has become synonymous with... you know .... all that.  
> happy third week of cocktober participating in an event like this weeks late is so on brand for me.  
> Does my chapter titling system make sense? I say SFW but i mean it's not sexually explicit. I think it's definitely not safe for work lol


	2. NSFW Killer/Penguin - knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilguin knifeplay & aftercare
> 
> Chapter tags: knifeplay, blood, aftercare 
> 
> WC goal: 500  
> WC in actuality: 1136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not entirely happy with it but idk what’s wrong with it to fix it. This started with the prompt aftercare but I went off track as you can see

They start with the handcuffs, Penguin fixing them to a comfortable tightness around Killer’s wrists, and then bringing them behind his back to clip them together behind the back of the chair he is seated on. Next is the blindfold, a soft black piece of fabric Killer picked out especially for this. Penguin ties this over Killer’s eyes, tying a knot at the back of his head.

Penguin runs his hand over Killer’s bare chest, and Killer turns to face where he thinks Penguin is standing. There are many scars here, most are battle wounds but some are from previous times when Killer has played like this. 

Penguin’s eyes zero in on a particularly mottled scar across Killer’s gorgeous skin that he had been horrified to learn the origins of. Killer played with someone, in the past, who used a dull knife and the wound got infected, and Killer never thought to speak to his partner at the time. Killer had shrugged when he explained it. “I’m bad at self care. It wasn’t til it got too painful that I saw a quack.”

Penguin had to bite his tongue at the admonishment he wanted to give Killer, instead emphasising the importance of aftercare and trust and communication, not just for Killer as the sub but for his Dom too. Penguin finished his lecture with an assurance that he’d keep an eye on things. 

Back to the present, Penguin checks that Killer is ready, then picks up his knife from the nearby table. He likes doing this for the control, but he’s not a sadist, and swears he doesn’t enjoy inflicting pain. Much. The blade is small, black and freshly sharpened for this exact purpose. 

Penguin tests Killer’s reaction by gently dragging the blunt edge of the knife over Killer’s skin. Killer tenses but remains very still, and that gives Penguin confidence to keep going. He flips the blade to the sharp side and runs the edge over Killer’s chest. It doesn’t break the skin, not yet, Penguin is working his way up to it. 

Killer hisses when the sharp side of the blade kisses his skin, a shallow slice into his flesh. Penguin does it again, keeping the line as straight as he can across the contour of Killer's chest and torso. 

Killer tenses again as Penguin cuts a third line. He’s not following any particular pattern and watches as blood wells to the surface of the cuts.

Red lines collect on Killer’s skin, and Penguin decides to cut deeper, crossing over one of the shallow lines. Blood comes to the surface more easily, and the muscles of Killer’s arms jerks under his hands. Penguin pulls the knife away, stopping him from cutting too deep by accident. 

“I’m going to keep going,” Penguin informs Killer, firm and commanding. 

If Killer wants to stop, he has every opportunity to speak up, and the response Penguin gets is a breathy “alright.”

This is a special kind of power trip. Penguin is sure he’s blushing, and he swipes his tongue over his lower lip.

Penguin lays the steel blade against Killer’s skin again, intent on carving even deeper now. He’s going to leave his mark on the blond, his steady hand cutting neat, sure lines into Killer’s chest.

Blood that was beading in the shallow wounds is steadily trickling down Killer’s chest from the new deeper cuts. Thin rivulets of red following the lines of his body and soaking into the hem of his light jeans, staining them. The sight of Killer looking so wrecked is doing things to him, and Penguin puts his knife down. 

“I’m done with the knife,” Penguin says. 

He can’t help but run his fingers over Killer’s abdomen, smearing what he can as much as he pleases. 

Killer sucks a breath in, and he shudders in his exhale.  
“Untie me,” Killer says, lower lip trembling.

“Okay.” The smell is getting to him, and the blood on his hands is going sticky as it dries. 

Penguin steps around Killer and fumbles for a moment to unclip the cuffs, his hands red and tacky from the blood. 

Killer’s pulled his hands close to his stomach now, hand over wrist, rubbing into the leather cuff for comfort.

“Take the blindfold off. I want to see.”  
Killer is still mumbling and Penguin obliges, feeling guilty for the red he leaves behind on Killer’s long blond hair as he loosens the black cloth. He pushes it up and off Killer’s head. Killer’s watery blue eyes are bleary, and he seems to be having trouble focussing in front of him. 

Penguin stays close in front of Killer, within arms reach if the seated man wants to reach toward him. He doesn’t, still holding on to the wrist cuff and breathing deeply. His hunched posture relaxes when Penguin steps between his knees to hold a cloth to Killer’s chest, staunching the flow of blood. 

“Are you sure that was okay?” Penguin can’t help the concern that laces his voice. 

“Yeah, it was good.” Killer still sounds distant and weak, and Penguin looks at him with concern. He pulls away the cloth and the bleeding has stopped, good. Treating Killer like this when he’s been hurt, when Penguin is the one who inflicted the pain, is an intimacy he quite enjoys.

Penguin wipes his hands then picks up his bottle of antiseptic and tips it out onto a clean cloth. Killer flinches when Penguin first wipes the cuts with a clean cloth soaked in antiseptic then breathes harshly through his mouth. He’s said before that this is the part that hurts him the most, the cuts themselves are only painful for a short time but the antiseptic is a sharp sting that fills into a lasting burn. That pain in itself is pleasurable, and an enjoyable part of the experience. 

“You’re crying, do you need me to stop?”

“No,” Killer’s lips tremble as he speaks and his voice is thick. “Keep going.”

Killer can’t help the groan of pain, hissing as Penguin finishes up cleaning the wounds.

Next he unwraps bandages and sticks them on some of the bigger cuts, to protect them while they heal. 

“Can you hold me?” Killer asks with a softness Penguin cannot resist.

“Of course, just give me a moment.” The final thing he does before giving Killer the attention he needs is clean the blade off and place it safely aside. 

Penguin places his hands either side of Killer’s face, tipping his head back to face him. Penguin dips down to kiss him, pulling away when Killer tries melting into him and Killer groans, burying his face in Penguin’s chest. 

There’s still a matter of cleanup but it can wait. Penguin feels special that Killer would choose him, and allow him to share this with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m such a hypocrite I say I don’t like hardcore things and then I go and write stuff like this. As I was writing this I was like oh I get why people like this kinda thing 
> 
> Started this wip 29th Oct last year lol


	3. NSFW KidLaw public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KidLaw public wallsex
> 
> Chapter tags: hair pulling, wall sex, public sex, porn with feelings  
> WC goal: 500  
> WC in actuality: 1274

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some actual porn. Prompt for this one was hair pulling and it became a bit more than that

Law can’t wait for the walk back to a more private space. He pulls Kid into the dirty alleyway behind the bar they met in and turns to his lover with excitement thrumming in his veins. It’s a filthy location, rubbish and mystery debris built up from who knows how long, but Law doesn’t pay it any mind with the way Kid crowds him against the wall and smothers him with kisses. 

Rough hands touching his face, his neck, fingers slipping beneath the hem of Law’s shirt, thumb skirting over his hip bone and fingertips brushing his bellybutton, and then down the waistband of his jeans, down to squeeze his ass firmly. Kid cannot keep his hands to himself and Law melts under the attention. 

He kisses like he’s been drowning and Law offered fresh air. Like he’s hungry and Law is the sweetest thing Kid has ever tasted. 

Like he’s missed Law. 

When Law has been kissed breathless and Kid gives him a moment to breathe, Law smiles up at him. The familiar taste of waxy red lipstick, the metallic smell of the arm, the heat of Kid’s body so close. 

“Fuck me.” 

These are the magic words because the next thing Law knows Kid is unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down to his thighs. Law barely has time to kick off his boots before Kid is upon him again, so impatient he wants to strip Law himself. He peels spotted denim down Law’s long legs and yanks his underwear down with it. Law kicks it off where it has bunched up around his ankles, and his lower half is stripped bare.

Eustass has pulled his stupid print pants down enough to free his cock, and his coat has long since fallen from his shoulders. No underwear, the animal. Law’s coat is open and his shirt rucked up, his hat has fallen down somewhere. 

Law is glad he had the forethought to slip lube into his coat pocket so he can easily shove it into Kid’s hand, the redhead pawing at him. He doesn’t want to find out if Kid would try to go in dry. 

This is how Law finds himself pressed up against the wall, a hand hooked under his knee to spread him as wide as he’ll go. Law is forced to stand on his tippy toes, clinging to whatever part of Kid he can reach and arching his back as thick lubed fingers finger him open. Kid is not gentle and between that and the filthy sounds Law is more turned on than he’d care to admit. He’ll complain about the filth later. 

It’s always like this with Eustass. He’s a brute and talking will have to wait for later. 

“Shit,” Law says at the way Kid’s thick, curved cock presses into his ass.  
Filling him up until tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He loves it.  
Law knocks his head back, cracking against the wall, and he winces but Kid does not stop to check if he’s okay. Law wouldn’t want him to anyway. 

Law trusts that Kid won’t drop him. He rolls his hips as much as he can, grinding slow with delicious friction, and then he holds on and tries to keep up with Kid’s pace. They move like this for some time, Kid fucking into Law and Law being fucked, unable to help his pants when a particularly hard thrust pushes him into the wall. 

The only sounds Law can hear are their pleasure, and he’s pulled from it when he thinks he hears movement near the entrance of the alleyway. 

“I think someone’s coming,” Law warns. 

“Don’t care.” Kid doesn’t even slow his pace. Now that Law is in his arms he won’t stop until he’s done. 

Law faces the mouth of the alleyway, sure that he hears someone approach.  
Law does not want to deal with interruptions when he’s trying to have his brains fucked out, so he’s on edge, but it’s hard to think about that with Kid reaming him against the wall.  
With skin sliding on skin Law gives up on trying to hold himself up and instead clings on to Kid, tattooed arm hooked around Kid’s bull neck, alternating between digging his fingers into Kid’s shoulders and back. 

Kid is still groaning into Law’s ear so he can’t be sure if he hears something. Law twines his fingers through Kid’s hair. 

Kid is still panting and grunting, as noisy in sex as he is eating and fighting. Normally it’s hot that Kid holds nothing back, but it’s been a long time since they met and Law is *not* in the mood to cut their time short. 

“Shut up!” Law hisses and sharply tugs Kid’s hair in warning.  
Kid’s sudden loud moan takes them both by surprise. It seems to echo against the filthy brick of the wall Kid holds Law against and down the alley. 

Kid looks just as shocked as Law feels. A possible intruder on their sex is now secondary to investigating this new reaction. 

Kid has stopped his thrusting for the moment, breathing harshly into the hot space between them. Law is seated firmly on Kid’s thick cock and Kid is just holding him, then he tips his head forward. 

“Do that again." 

Law sets his brow and twines his fingers tighter through pointy red spikes. Kid closes his eyes in anticipation and when Law tugs Kid has that same reaction. Eustass is usually loud but it’s like he can’t help his volume with the harsh moan drawn out of him. 

“*Fuck*,” Kid says hotly, and there’s a flush high on his cheeks when he meets Law’s eye.

How did Law not know Kid likes to have his hair pulled? Now that he’s discovered this apparent weakness he intends to take full advantage. 

“Yes,” Law says, smirking at Kid. “Fuck me harder,” Law commands, tugging on red hair and tapping his foot against Kid’s ass to giddy him up. Law keeps a hand in Kid’s hair, ready to tug again if he dares to slow his pace. 

“Y-yeah.” 

It’s when he goes quiet that Law knows Kid is close.  
“Fill me up. C’mon. Do it.”

The only thing holding him up is Kid’s firm grip on his hips and the wall scraping his back.  
By the dopey look on Kid’s face, and the way his breathing has picked up Law doesn’t think he will last long. 

Kid watches his movements as Law jerks himself and it doesn’t take him long to bring himself off, and Kid is right there to meet him for a sloppy kiss to stifle the sound Law lets out. 

What finally pushes Kid over the edge and makes him come is when Law pulls his hair again. He moans again and leans in, crushing Law but he can’t help himself and sucks the side of Law’s throat. The air on his face is cold without Kid’s body heat there. 

Kid finishes inside.  
Abruptly Law feels disgusting. He has a white coated hand, his ass is a mess, and he let his clothes be thrown around on the disgusting floor. Kid will have to clean him up for this. 

“Let me down.” Law disentangles his hand from Kid’s hair and thumps his chest. 

Kid pulls out and Law winces at the loss, but he seems reluctant to take his hands off Law’s body. 

Kid is still leaning into him and it’s just as well because Law’s legs are jelly when he unwinds himself from Kid and stands on his own. 

“I missed you.” 

Now is not the time.  
“Tell me later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just Penguin checking where his captain went.
> 
> I have one more draft from last year that I might post but otherwise this is it... for now. leave a comment if you have suggestions or feedback or prompts for future chapters or you just want to talk lol. This year my kinktober will go into hoevember


End file.
